


Love Within Hate

by NaivencesDreamer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, False Accusations, Good Sibling Todoroki Fuyumi, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Imprisonment, Minor Character Death, Other, Protective Todoroki Natsuo, Quirkless Reader (My Hero Academia), Reader is tired, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaivencesDreamer/pseuds/NaivencesDreamer
Summary: After a long day of classes, 20-year-old Y/N decides to take a walk through the woods behind their apartment complex. Soon it began to storm; seeking shelter, Y/N came upon an alleged abandoned mansion.The Todoroki family is suffering due to the negligence of Todoroki Enji after Todoroki Rei's sibling puts a curse on everyone in the Todoroki manor because of him. It's up to the eldest, Toya/Dabi, and Y/N to save the Todoroki manor.
Relationships: Dabi & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Dabi & Todoroki Family (My Hero Academia), Dabi & Todoroki Natsuo, Dabi & Todoroki Rei, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Fuyumi, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, Todoroki Fuyumi & Reader, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsuo, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Natsuo & Reader, Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of school, Y/N decides to go for a walk. Soon after a storm breaks out, they seek refuge in an old house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the live-action Beauty and the Beast and all I could think about was about Dabi as the Beast. I hope you enjoy this little story.

With a heavy sigh, you heaved the building door open. It opened with a thundering squeak, causing you to cringe. You had just finished your English Literature class. You had been an assigned a 10-page essay on an English book you had no interest in whatsoever. It wasn't due for a couple of weeks, but you felt it was better to start on it as soon as possible.

You quickly took the steps out into the square of your university. You sluggishly made your way to the library to find the book you needed. The wind was blowing softly, shaking the trees, and filled the light air with a soft ruffling sound. Although the sound was soothing, you regret not bringing your earbuds.

After retrieving the book, you made your way off campus to go to your apartment complex. As you walked, your bookbag felt heavy as it dragged your shoulders back slightly. _I should get a different bookbag. A sturdier one_ , you thought. You adjusted the bag so that it didn't put a strain on your neck and upper shoulders. 

You continued towards the exit of your campus to trek your way home. The dread of not having your earbuds grows as the sound of cars honking and people talking filled your ears. Although you strongly wished that music was playing in your ears, you were able to pay attention to the people around you, looking for any sign of danger. As a person who doesn't have a quirk in a quirk-filled world, you have to be extra vigilant. The last thing you want is to get caught in the crossfire of a villain and hero. 

As you slowly made your way to your run-down apartment in downtown Musutafu, you stopped by the corner store to get ingredients for ramen, a late-night snack, and a coffee. You smiled politely at the cashier as you entered. After you paid, you bowed slightly and left the small establishment.

You continued down the road until you came upon your apartment complex. You slowly made your way up the short flight of stairs to the second floor where your apartment was. You unlocked the door as a sudden sense of relief filled you as you took in the comfy ambiance of your small one-bedroom apartment.

You heaved a heavy sigh, taking your shoes off and putting your bookbag off to the side of the door to pick up on Monday morning. With the grocery bag in hand, you sat on your beat-up couch and turned on the TV as background noise. You placed the groceries on the small coffee table in front of you. You grabbed your phone and set a timer for an hour. Your body was begging for a quick nap. You're eyes drooped as you glanced at the drama playing on the TV. Someone got hit by a car in the most dramatic acting you had ever seen. 

You laid down on your side, a throw pillow under your head. You soon drifted to a dreamless sleep. You awoke an hour later to your alarm and your stomach growling. You checked the time and saw it was 14:26. 

You yawned and arose from the couch to go to the kitchen. On your way to the kitchen, you picked up your grocery bag and began to pull everything you needed. As your ramen cooked, you got your book and began to read it. You groaned after reading the first page. _This book sucks,_ you thought, even though you only read the first page. 

You placed the book on the kitchen counter and remembered you hadn't watered your plants yet. You walked out onto the balcony to retrieve your watering can. You put it in the sink and turned the faucet on; as it filled, you checked on your ramen. After seeing your ramen was done cooking, you served it beautifully onto a bowl. You smiled, proud of your plating.

You then turned the faucet off and went out to the balcony. You watered your tomato, cucumber, ginger, and onion plants. After doing so, you walked back into your apartment to eat your ramen. You watched youtube videos as you finished up your ramen on your couch. 

After finishing your ramen, you saw it was 15:30. Thinking back to the book you had to read, your face scrunched up in distaste. You thought of ways you could procrastinate. _Oh, a walk sounds good right now,_ you thought. 

You stood from your spot on the couch, turned the TV off, and walked to your room. You change into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. You grabbed your earbuds and made your way to the front door to put your shoes on.

You walked out of the front door, locking it behind you before making your way down the stairs and into the chill spring air. 

There was a small forest with a gorgeous creek behind your apartment complex that you frequented when you felt stressed out. It was far away from civilization apart from those who run along the trail. You rounded your complex, one earbud in your ear, listen to the world around you just in case.

You slowly made your way down the trail to the creek, still being very mind-full of the world around you. You appreciated the scenic greenery around you, hearing the loud snap of branches beneath your feet. A small smile adorned your face as you wandered away from the trail to the creek. You followed the familiar path to sit on a boulder next to the body of water.

You sat on the large rock and leaned your head back to look into the trees. You heard birds chirping; you saw a small creature jumping from tree to tree. The smell of wet dirt and grass filled your nostrils as you sat, content. You looked down at the creek and saw some frogs swimming around in the murky water.

Your peaceful lounging was cut short by a flash of white surrounded you, followed by the loud crackling of thunder. _Uh oh,_ you got up from the boulder and tried to look past the trees to look at the sky. You had failed to notice the ominously dark clouds in the sky. You took off your earbuds and stuffed them into your hoodie pocket to protect them and your phone from the rain.

You went back onto the trail as the rain slowly began to pour all around you. You flinched as the cold water hit your skin and clothes. You debated going home or further into the forest, where you knew there was an abandoned building. _The apartment is a good 10 minutes away._ You shrugged and made your way towards the abandoned building. As you walked, the rain began getting harder; the thunder and lightning became more frequent. You quickly made your way down the trail when you came upon a clearing in the forest. Your eyes widened in shock as a giant Japanese victorian mansion came to view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to apologize in advance, I am the biggest procrastinator in the world and I can't stick to something for the life of me. I'll try to update regularly. Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking shelter, Y/N knocks on the door to find themselves in an unfortunate situation.

"Wow!" You whispered in amazement. The mansion looked as big as a castle, giving off an intimidating and almost terrifying aura. The house seemed to loom over every tree. The grey exterior looked as if it was taken out of a black and white movie. As if to deter any passer-by to turn around and leave. Bright green vines were the only color on the walls. They hugged almost every wall. Along with vibrant rose bushes lining the sides of the house.

The lanterns were light, confusing you.  _ I thought this place was supposed to be abandoned. Maybe the people who live here can help me until the storm dies down? _ You thought to yourself as you quickly made your way into the clearing. You cringed as the cold rainwater hit your head. The entire house was a deep grey; from far away it was unapproachable but up close, the mansion had a warm atmosphere. 

The giant archway leading onto the porch was daunting. The tall door was wide and a deep mahogany red, with years of water damage. The entire front of the house looked as if it was built for a very tall person. The door handle was dented and had various scratch marks on it.  _ Here goes nothing.  _

You raised your hand to knock with the knocker at the top of the door. The booming sound echoed throughout the house, making you jump. You stepped back and jumped again as the door creaked open. Your heart was beating loudly. The entry hall was dimly light with various lanterns. Upon first glance, there are two rooms to either side of you and a grand staircase in front of you. You hesitantly took your shoes off and placed them to the side of the door next to some muddy work boots you hadn't notice before. They looked huge compared to yours.

"Thank y-" you started with a smile, but the words died in your throat when you saw nobody on the other side of the door. Your voice echoed softly throughout the empty hallways. "Hello?" you called out, looking around. You shivered as a cool draft hit your face and neck. You noticed a coat hanger next to the door and took your damp hoodie off. You placed it on one of the hooks when you heard soft voices whispering to your right.

"Hello? There's a bad storm outside, and I was wondering if I can stay until it dies down?" you called out once again. You saw an end table near a corner next to an archway leading into one of the two rooms. 

On top of the table sat a stunning candelabra next to a gorgeous pendulum clock. You picked up the candelabra, admiring the intricate design and detail. It was white with red swirls. The arms were fanned out and twisted, resembling leaves from a rose. You put it down and looked at the clock; it was a dull grey, almost white. It had a sophisticated pattern reminiscent of gears entwined in vines. You ran your hand over it, feeling the smooth metal under your fingertips.

"Beautiful," you muttered in awe. You flinched when you heard an out of tune piano start to play; it was coming from within the archway next to the table. You stepped away from the table and toward the opening. You touched the trim of the door, glancing into the room. 

The room was dark and large; the lanterns on the piano were the only thing lighting the room. It looked like a small ballroom. It had white pillars near all four corners of the room, and the walls were a light blue with golden flowers. Near the left corner was a grand piano, it was a dull golden color fitting the aesthetic of the room. It was playing an out of tune song, but no one was sitting at the bench.

"Hello?" you called out into the empty room. The lanterns went out; the music stopped immediately. The smell of smoke filled the room. You knitted your eyes in confusion, your heartbeat rising in fear. You then felt another shiver rack through your body. Your clothes were damp and cold. You turned away from the ballroom and looked to the left. 

You rubbed your arms for warmth when a bright, orange light caught your attention from the corner of your eye. It was coming from a room next to the staircase. You hesitantly made your way to the archway. It was a parlor, light by a fire in the fireplace. The walls were a dull red, almost pink with golden flowers, much like the ballroom. 

It had a gorgeous grey living room set, though it looked like it was hardly ever sat on. There was a chaise, and a camelback surrounding the fireplace. Directly in front of the fireplace was a wingback seat a few feet away. In the middle of the seating arrangement was a center table with some decorative plating. Against the wall adjacent to the living room set was a cart of alcohol; most of the bottles were full, some almost empty. Near the cart of alcohol, there was a chess table, a game already started.

"Hello?" you asked into the room. It was empty. You walked toward the wingback to see if anybody was sitting there. It was empty, but the seat had indentations in it, meaning someone sat in it recently. You stepped around it to go near the fireplace. The contrast from the room outside was a drastic change from the fire in front of you. You held your hands out in front of you to warm them. You stood there for a bit until the feeling of someone staring dawned on you. You turned toward the door and saw no one.

"Hello? I'm sorry if I'm intruding; I don't mean to be impolite. I was just seeking shelter from the storm" you spoke to the empty space in front of you, hoping the owner of the house was there and not an entity. You heard soft whispering again. You stepped away from the fireplace and toward the entrance of the parlor. 

You looked out into the hall and saw a table against the staircase; on top of the table were a candelabra and a pendulum clock, similar to the ones next to the entrance.  _ How did I not notice this before?  _ You thought looking toward the table by the entrance, only to see that it was empty. The candelabra and pendulum clock was now missing from the entrance and are now in front of you on the table.

"Uh, wha-" you started and took a step back, only to stop midsentence when you felt a presence loom behind you. You quickly turned around and saw a very tall man with jet black hair and dark scars standing in front of you. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion and a small frown on his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I was trying to get out of the storm outside, the lanterns outside were on and someone opened the door. I'm sorry to intrude." you rambled, stepping away after noticing how close he was to you. He kept walking towards you, making you run into the table against the wall. The candelabra and pendulum clock rattled with the force of the impact. You held your arms against your chest when his arms caged you into the table. His turquoise eyes were piercing; you couldn't look away.

"Move." his deep voice rumbled. A shiver wracked through your body at the roughness in his voice. Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion at his word. Behind you, there was a sigh. You flinched when the candelabra and clock started to move on their own. Your eyes widening in confusion and fear.

"You don't have to be so gruff about it, bro." the clock spoke, the face of the clock now contorted to look slightly like a human face. The candelabra's arms fell to his side as he jumped off the table to the floor. His metallic face stoic as it stared up at you and the tall man. 

"Did you have to make them run into the table? You almost made Natsuo fall. He's fragile." the candelabra commented with a small smirk on its face. You turned back to the tall man to see he was still staring at you. His face was now relaxed, but he still looked stoic. 

"I'm not fragile, you piece of crap!" the clock responded, crossing its arms over its chest. Your heart was beating like crazy; your mouth felt dry.

"I-I think I should go." you stuttered, ducking underneath the tall man's arms and towards the entrance. You felt their eyes boring into your back as you scurried away.

"Look what you did Shotou, you scared them away." you heard the clock say, a teasing tone in its voice. The candelabra stammered.

"I didn't do anything!" a slight whine in its voice as it spoke. You reached the door and pulled it open; the cold outside air brought chills to your body. You remembered your about your hoodie; it was still on the coat hanger next to the door. You retrieved it and quickly stepped out onto the porch. You turned to close the door but saw the tall man standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face as he held the door open.

"I thought you were  _ seeking shelter? _ " he mocked, a smug smile on his face. You stammered, still in shock of the talking inanimate objects.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome, thank you." you tried to smile, but it was weary. You quickly put your shoes on along with your hoodie. You turned toward the porch step; you had failed to notice that it was pouring. Before you could step out into the cold rain, a warm, calloused hand grabbed your wrist. You turned and saw the tall man looking at you, a soft look in his eyes.

"Stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the live action Beauty and the Beast and all I could think about was Dabi as the Beast. I hope you guys enjoy this little story! <3


End file.
